School's Out For The Weekend
by Dragons Crimson Tears
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler? TOGETHER! oh no wait, it's just a school report on GAY MARRIAGE! .... or is it? Could it be more? OR could it be less? what will happen? when the power goes out! COMPLETE!
1. I'm STUCK in HERE with YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit...I make no money from it...(( unfortunatly ))

**_SCHOOLS OUT FOR THE WEEKEND_**

Seto Kaiba couldn't understand how this had happened, well he at least knew how, he just didn't know why. He looked up from his computer, and across the room at his project partner, Joey Wheeler. The teacher said everyone had to have a partner no matter what, usually Kaiba would talk ( with money ) anyway talk the teacher into letting him work alone, but this time it didn't work. The teacher wrote random names on a piece of paper and Joey pulled out his name, then the teacher did the same with the assignments, they ended getting the topic : " Gay Marriage " Neither him or Wheeler, had any idea about it, so now here he was in HIS house, sitting in HIS study, sitting on HIS couch, working on HIS laptop, "Great..."Seto Kaiba said to himself. "Huh?" Joey lifted his head from the labtop he was working with. "Nothing..."

_**About 3 Minutes Later:**_

"SETO! Seto! Seto! Seto! Seto!" Mokuba screamed as he slammed through the doors and running over to his big brother. "SETO! I really- Who's that Seto? Your _BoyFriend! _ Huh?" Mokuba said looking at Joey, who was now bright red. "WHAT!"Kaiba SCREAMED. "Hell no he isn't my boyfriend, he's my project partner, now what do you want!" ...short pause... "Oh yeah... You Remember That Thing You Said I Couldn't Have?" Seto thought for a moment. " You mean a dog? WAIT! what did you do?" "Well, you said I couldn't have a dog...So...I got a puppy..." "YOU DID WHAT!" "Yup, I think you like him... His name is Blue eyes and hes half dog, half wolf...BLUE EYES COME HERE BOY!"You could hear the small pit-pats of little paws, as a white puppy bursted through the doors."Mokuba! take this creature outside right now!" "AND do what with it?" "Get rid of it!" " NOOOOO! If the puppy goes! I go!" wow, he sure can hold an arguement Seto thought.

Seto was pulled from his thoughts when violent winds started to pound on the nearby window..."Master Kaiba! They national weather channel has just issued a hurricane warning, saying to stay inside your homes and to not leave the house, but they say our area won't be to bad, just to stay inside until the coast is clear..." . "sigh thank you Marco, you may go and tell the others to go to their rooms..." " yes sir..."

"AHH!" Seto looked over at Joey, who had screamed, Mokuba had pounced on him from the back, and Blue Eyes was infront of him, licking all over his face...what a cute face...I wonder-WHAT THE HELL? when did I go gay! ohh god this project is getting to me... Seto thought as he mentally smacked himself. "Mokuba get off of Joey!" Joey? since when are we on a first name basis? Damn IT! "Fine! I'll just go to my room, and PLAY with MY very OWN PUPPY!" He said, grabbing Blue Eyes, and leaving the room. Kaiba starred at the door for a few seconds then walk over to Joey and helped him up. "Do you have and brother Joey?" "ummm...no?" " Lucky Bitch..." Seto said to himself as he walked over to his computer, and started his research again...

_**About 30 minutes later:**_

" So...I guess I'm staying here til the storm ends?" Seto hadn't even noticed the blonde had gotten up, let alone the fact that he was there, right in front of him. His eyes are soo brown like a- "SETO!" "Huh?" "Did you hear anything I just asked you?" Joey asked him, starring down at him. " No not really..." "Huff, I asked you if I'm going to stay here!" He said walking over to the window, and looking out at the rain that was now literaly pouring from the sky's. " I guess so, considering we are supposed to stay inside..." Seto said looking back down at the screen again, he listened as Joey sighed and went back to work. Seto picked up the sheet of paper that the teacher had givin them, it listed all the things that they needed to have in their report. "Hey Joey! it says that we have to put our own points of view in this about the topic..." Seto watched as Joeys face turned a bright red. " Uhh Joey, are you blushing!" He was so confused as to the reasoning behind the blush, until it hit him."Joey...Are YOU gay!" Seto Cried." NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"Joey screamed covering his face with his hand. "They way are you blushing?" Seto said standing up and crossing his arms."Because...uh...ummm...It's an akward question!" He said standing, to face Kiaba, daring him to question it further."HOW is it an akward question! I was asking for your point of view! OHH, the topic is 'Gay Marriage" the only way it could be akward was if you were gay." Kaiba said with an 'I told you so' look on his face. " I DON"T KNOW!"

_**5 akward silent minutes later:**_

_Joey's P.O.V._

Seto, and you both still standing where they were, looked at eachother..."So...how do you 'not know'?" Seto said looking into your sad brown eyes..."I don't know, now that I'm finally dating Mai, I just can't stop thinking about...men...I don't know I try stopping but it's so freaking HARD!" You said looking down at your shoes...You felt, naked almost, completely bare, your biggest and darkest secret, now in the mind of your enemy, it was like giving him the floor plans of a secret military training center, and now the enemy...Seto I'm to good for you to even look at so don't or I'll sue you Kaiba knew everything.Damn! how could you be so carless! You screamed at yourself in you head.

_Nobody's P.O.V._

Kaiba looked at the blonde in disbelief...Joey Wheeler? GAY! Well, he could see how that would work, he himself had caught Joey starring at him more the once...hmm this sticky-problem, had become a window of oppurtunity. "ok, Joey, since we're 1. got a project due together, and 2. we're going to be here for god knows how long, we might as well learn stuff about eachother. So, since you answered my question, I'm going to tell you something...let see, what don't you know about me..." Seto thought for a moment. (( if they know already, pretend they don't, and if it's not even true, pretend it is!)) "Ah! I've got, I was adopted, me and Mokuba both, my last name isn't even Kaiba, I'm not really sure who I really am..." "WOW! really? that's awsome..." Joey said, he actually thought it was cool... something he didn't even think. "Ok wheeler, your turn..." Just then a bolt of lightning struck and outside pole, causeing the lights to go off...Seto could hear, Mokuba, and Blue Eyes cringe running down the hall, Seto by this time had the fireplace lite (( it was one of those, clappy-on thingy's )) Wheeler looked like he had seem a ghost..."Joey? are you alright?" Seto asked pulling some blankets out of the closet, and handing some to Mokuba, who had already come in with Blue Eyes."H-hu-huh?Oh, ye-yeah, I-I just rea-ally don't li-like lightning..." Joey stuttered as Seto tried to get him to settle down, finally having to push him down on the couch, to the across from the fireplace."Joey, calm down, you gonna kill-over reacting like this, now come on it's ok!..." He had him a little calmed down...when clap of thunder send him back into a frienzy(sp?) Joey jumped up, and rapped his arms around Seto's neck, and hid his face in his crest, shivering violently."Joey..Joey! JOEY! You have got to calm down, your going to hurt yourself! Stop it right now!" Now Mokuba and Blue Eyes were watching, Blue Eye's jumped in Joeys lap, and started to hug in, as if trying to calm him down,"Don't worry Joey, Seto,Blue Eyes and me, will protect you, we won't let anything hurt you, now please calm down!"Mokuba yelled trying his hardest to calm him down...Joey looked down at Mokuba, then at Blue Eyes, he leaned down and picked the white puppy up and hugged him to his chest, while Blue Eyes licked his chin, this time Joey didn't seem to care all that much...then he stared at Seto, why does he what happens to me? wow, he really does have scary eyes, but they're so damn sexy...so damn seductive... Seto couldn't help but stare at him, he never really noticed how soft Joey's hair look, he just wanted to touch it, run his fingers through it...Niether of them looked away, until Blue Eyes, jumped down and ran over to Mokuba, who had now made himself a mat infront of the fire place..."Mokuba, you and Blue Eyes go to bed, it's already 11, now sleep! and Joey you try to get some rest too, I'll work on the project some more..." Joeey was about to protest, but Seto shooshed him.

_**About 45 minutes later :**_

Seto had gotten basically all the information needed to write the report, except, Joey's point of view, but it was pretty clear...HE shut the computer off, and headed towards the couch, all this time, Joey hadn't even tried to sleep...DAMN HIM!Seto thought to himself, as he sat down next to the blonde, and covered himself up, it had gotten pretty cold since the power went off. He didn't even realize he had been sarring at Joey until Joey looked at him, and started to giggle. "What!" Seto cried as he looked at the happy-go-lucky boy. Joey stopped, and leaned over to Seto's ear... _"Your Blushing..." _ Joey wispered to the other boy. "why oh why would the big-powerful-I-Don't-Care-For-Anyone Seto Kaiba be blushing?" Joey said, making sure his breath made it to the brown headed boy's neck.."Joey stop that!" "Stop what Seto? talking? oh... you mean this?"He said blowing on his neck again. "I mean it Joey!" He blew again, "Joey I swear to god if-" " It's not a good idea to swear to god,blow Seto...He could make terrible things happen blow if you say his name in vain..." " Oh yeah? what the hell could he do to me? he just sitting his lazy ass up on some big puffy cloud somewhere watching the future superbowls!" Seto said, he had never been a real god-loving person. Joey had to think about that, seems what he was saying was true, he really couldn't do anything, he didn't care though, he just wanted to have a reason to hear Seto's voice.Joey blew again, and the again, I think he actually blow starting to like it whenblow I blow on his neck, he hasn't blow tried to stop me again yet...Joey thought to himself.Kaiba, on the otherhand, was tring his hardest to keep from pouncing on the blonde boy...Damn it Joey! if you don't stop! I telling you I'm not goning to be able to stop my-Kaiba felt it, that was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore...Seto grapped Joey's wrist's and put them over his head, as he tackled the blonde, and straddled. "ummm...Seto?" Joey said from below him. " I warned you Wheeler, now you have to pay for toying with me!" Joey was shocked, sure he wanted to happen, but he thought he was prepared...guess not..."Seto I-" He was cut off by Seto's lips crushing againist his own, it took him a while to react, but hell yeah, he was gonna react. Before long he could feel Seto's tounge running acrossed his bottom lip, begging and pleading for enterence...Natural, he granted this power hungry boy's wishes. He could feel Seto exploring his whole mouth, and soon he returned the favor, later he found himself having a tounge war with the possessive man's mouth, and hell if he wasn't losing,but Seto was a very powerful man. Joey could feel his hands running up Seto's shirt, he did the same within seconds. Unfortunatly, they had to release themselves from the kiss, due to the lack of air... "Seto...I...That...You...Wowww..."That was all Joey could force out of his mouth."Yeah, Joey..I know..."Seto said planting a kiss on his neck, then just to spite, blew on it. "Seto, you know we can't do this, at least not now, and not here...What about Mokuba..And Blue Eyes?" As if on que, Mokuba let out a soft cough, and then a moan...Seto got up and put some more covers on him and his doggy... Damn dog...

_**About 2 minutes later :**_

****Seto and Joey had curled up together on the couch, snuggling, if you will..."Seto?" Joey said yawing. "Yeah?" The drousy Mr.Kaiba answered."If we do this...umm...Is it going to be like a...one night stand? or are we really going to-" "You worry to much, don't worring, it's not going to be a one night stand, I really want to be with you..." "Seto?" "Hmm?" "Are we goning to tell Yugi and them?" "I guesswe have to...don't we?" "Do you think they'll care? or hate me?" Joey said actually getting worried that he would lose Yugi,Tea, and tristen. "Joey, if they are mad, and hate you, then obviously they weren't real friends in the first place...but either way, I'll worried about only one thing..." " What's that Seto?" "Mai..."


	2. Ohh GEEZ Mai

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE WEEKEND**

Seto awoke in Joey arms, looking out the window he realized that the storm was over, and it was light outside. "Joey...Joey! get up..." He said shaking the blonde awake."Five more minutes mom..." Seto wasn't a very patient person, so he just rolled Joey over, making him fall on the floor...either way Joey still slept, even after hitting the hardwood floor. ''DAMN HIM!'' Seto said to himself. Seto plotted for a moment, til he leaned over and kissed Joey on the lips, Joey awoke imediently..."Morning Sunshine..."Seto said laughing. "Morning already?" Joey said sleepy-ly as he stood up and balanced himself. "Let's get Mokuba up and go eat breakfast."

_**AFTER BREAKFAST :**_

****"Do you think we should tell Yugi and them today? or wait til tomorrow?" Joey asked Seto as they got up from the table." I think we should tell them today, the sooner the better...but how are we going to tell them? and where?" "I can call everyone and tell them to meet me in the park at noon...and you'll be there, and we just tell them I guess..." Joey said sitting by the water fountain in Seto's backyard. "Ok...You wanna call them now? so we have time to get ready?" "Sure..."Joey said as he pulled out his cell phone, and called Yugi,Bakura, Tristen, Serenity,Tea, and Mai. He told then to meet him on the dock, by the lake at the park at noon, because he had something he wanted to tell them...

_**11:30 :**_

"Seto! will you hurry up! we only have 30 minutes to get there!" Joey yelled, Seto had to get changed again because Mokuba spilled some mayo on it...It was actually really funny, but now they were running late. "OK! OK! I'm coming!" Seto said as he ran down the stairs, he was wearing regular clothes(kinda) (shocker!)Joey was wearing black pants, and a black and lime green checker board shirt, and converse. While Seto was now wearing, loose fitting LEATHER Pants, and a red silk shirt, with boots... Joey looked kinda like this .

Anyways...

Joey and Seto left the house, but Joey stopped Seto as they headed to the limo..."Uhh...Seto? to you have any other cars? the limo's a dead give away..." Seto looked at him, he looked confused at first, like he ws in deep thought, but the he got an evil smirk, he pulled out a little walky-talky, "Jason, bring me the H.D." "Umm Seto what's an H-"" Harley Davidson" Seto said cutting him off as Jason brought out the bike. "Damn, that's a nice Harley!" Joey said as Jason got off and handed the keys to Seto.Joey just stood there gasping at the Harley,"Joey? you gonna get on we have like 20 minutes to get there!"Seto said starting the bike. Joey regained control of his body, and walk over to the bike, and sat behind Seto, AND THERE OFF! Seto could feel Joeys arms wrap around his waist as they got fast.

_**AT THE PARK : **_

Finally, the got there, with 4 minutes to spare, which was just enough time to get to the docks. When they got there, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity,Tea, Bakura, and Mai were already there. "Hey Yugi!" Joey yelled running up to them. Yugi smiled and waved, they all did, except Serenity, who didn't know he was there, she was too busy watching the ducks..." Hey Joey, how you - what the HELL is HE doing here!" Tristan screamed as Seto came up behind Joey. "Oh, there you are what took you so long?" "I hadto park the Harley, and chain it, can't trust shit around here and I-" " JOEY!" The blonde was the tackeld by his sister... "SERENITY! I can't breath!" Joey said being smothered. " Sorry, I just missed you so much!" She said getting off and helping him back up. "OK Joey, what is the big thing you had to tell us?" Tristan said, coming up behind Mai, and Yugi...Joey took a deep breath. "OK, first things first...Mai...I-I don't like-I can't-dont' want to be with you anymore..." Everyones jaws hit the floor. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME ANYMORE? YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME AND THAT WE'D BE TOGETHER FOREVER! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG! " Mai cried as she ran towards her car. Tea ran after her, and Serenity soon followed.

"Joey? whats going on? why did you just break up with Mai? I thought you loved her?" Yugi said as he watched the girls follow Mai. " I did Yugi, I really did, but now, she's just a friend to me..plus I..." Joey couldn't help but feel a knot in his stomach, if he told Yugi, and Yugi didn't want to be his friend no more, then, he couldn't bare the thought of living anymore..."You what Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Umm...Guys..I'm kinda..I'm gay." ( Que the sky's turning to fire, and skin to stone, as the shit hits the fan!)

"Your? GAY! I can't believe this! one of my best friends is A-a FAGGOT! I thought you wee an OK person BUT I guess I was wrong!" Trsitan then continued with some rude / abusive names at the blonde who was now trying to hold back the tears. "TRISTAN YOU'D BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Joey looked over at Seto, who was now in front of him, in a defending stance," TRISTAN I am warning you, say on more thing about my boyfriend, and I swear you will hit the ground so fast-" "BOYFRIEND, oh I guess that was expected, huh? why wouldn't you give up Mai, for this loaded bitch! Yo-" He was cut of by Seto's fist. Tristan immediatly hit the ground, with a bloody nose and busted lip."YOU ASS HOLE!" Tristan said as Serenity and Tea came back,"Yugi, Mai took off and - Tristan? what happened!" Serenity cried as she looked at his bloody face. " Your god damn brothers mother fucking boyfriend! that's what happened!" Tristan said looking at Joey and Seto, who now was holding Joey close to him. (Kodak moment) "KAIBA? Joey! Your dating one of our like worst enemys! what the fuck were you thinking!" Tea screamed as her little peanut brain of hers kicked in. " Shut up Tea! and you two Tristan! This was Joey's choice! and he wants to be with an arrogant prick like seto them let him!" Little ol' shy Bakura screamed standing in the couples defense. "Bakura's right! Tristan you have no right to call Joey those names, AAAANNNDDDDDDDD what the hell do you have against gay men anyway? Huh? Or is it just Joey and Kaiba? So if it is, would you call me a Faggot too if I was Gay? What if I was dating ohh-say Bakura? another of your best friends, would you say I was dating him because he was loaded?" Everyone stared at Yugi in shock, especially Bakura. "BUT-what-you-I!" Tristan stuttered as he turned around and stormed off, with Tea at his heels. Everyone left looked at Serenity, who looked deep in thought..."I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU JOEY! AND YOU TOO SETO! AND JUST THINK I GONNA BE AN AUNT!" She Yelled, jumping on them and giving them a 'bear hug'. "WHAT! AUNT!" Joey screamed." ohhh...Sorry, getting a little to hyper...hehe" Serenity said,"I should probably go find Mai and try to explain things to her.." Serenity said taking off.

_**A FEW AKWARD MINUTES LATER : **_

"Yugi?" Joey said loooking up from seto's chest. "Yeah Joey?" "So, you and Bakura are still my friends?" At this point Joey wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not, he wasn't even sure he had made the right decision telling them at all, or falling for Seto, or- Joey was yanked out of his thoughts as Bakura and Yugi started laughing. "WHAT! why are you laughing!" Joey yelled confused like.

"Nothin.." Bakura said, acting all sweet and innocent..."LIERS!" Joey yelled. "Ok, ok, we were laughing because, well me and Bakura have been dating for about 4 months now..."Yugi said, giving his little sexy smirk...


	3. YEAH! Horny Puppy!

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE WEEKEND**

Joey and Seto stared at Yugi as if he had a Tampon hanging out of his nose..."You mean? HE? and You? and he? are? have? 4 MONTHS!" Joey, exclaimed." Yup!" Bakura chimed in. "HOW COME YOU GUYS DIDN"T TELL ME! YOUR LIKE MY BEST BUDS! HOW COME I DID-" "Joey, they probably thought you would react like sharky did, And I don't blame them, if I see him alone, outside of school, I swear I will- MOKUBA! what are you doing here!" Seto cried as his little brother came running up to them. "I couldn't find you, and the limo was still at home, so I asked Jason were you went and he said he didn't think he was supposed to tell me, but I bribed him with money, of course not my money, but you made the mistake of leaving your other wallet at home, so I had him drive me and Blue Eyes here...Are you and Joey going to get married!" Mokuba said, loud enough for the people around them to hear, Joey and Seto looked at the people surrounding them anime sweatdrop "Ahh...Mokuba?" how much did you hear!" Seto asked his little 'brother'.

"Well, lets see, I heard Tristan call you those names, and Tea didn't sound to pleased, and that Yugi and Bakura are _dating _and that Serenity is OK with her brother, dating you!" Mokuba said, looking around for his puppy. "BLUE EYES! **_NO_** YOUR NOT A MAN YET!" Mokuba screamed, running to pry his dog off of a poor unsuspecting poodle...((AKWARD much...))

Seto watched as his little kid brother, fought hard against the horny puppy, that was until Blue Eyes started to hump his leg.

**_"SETO! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME! I'M BEING VIOLATED!"_**

Joey watched as his lover, ran towards his brother, and in time, started to get his legs humped. "MOKUBA! when we get home! we are soooo getting him-" "HEY! Bakura!" They all looked in the direction of the voice. It was Marik ((in his good person form, so he's not evil)) "Ohh, Hey Marik! long time no see! how you been?" Bakura asked him, as Seto and Mokuba came up back to the group. "Hey Bakura, my mom said she'd be out of state for some time, but she said I could have some friends over, so I was wondering if you guys would like to come over for a party and to crash at my place tonight?" Marik said looking over the group. "Sounds like fun Marik, I would have to check with my mom though...and Yugi with his grandpa, and Seto is Kinda his own bose, and Joeys dad is a drunkie, so I doubt him being gone would even bother him..." Bakura said before pulling out his cell phone and calling his 'rents. "Hey, Marik, is anyone other then us going to be there?" Yugi asked. "Only Duke, but he's not that bad..." "NOT THAT BAD! dude, he made me dress in dog costume..."Joey cried. "Aww, come on Joey, I promise that he will behave myself!" Duke said coming up behind him, and making him jump into Seto's arms.

"Isn't that cute!" Mokuba said snapping a picture. ((Kodak Moment much?)) "MOKUBA! What did you do that for!" Seto said falling over with Joey, because the flash made him dizzy."What?" Mokuba said looking all inoccent.

_THREE HOURS LATER AT MARIK'S :_

Yugi and the other walked into Marik's big ass living room.

"DUDE! you have a big house!" Duke said jumping over the couch so he could sit on it. Marik just rolled his eyes. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" Bakura asked. "I do have a pool...and extra swimming trunks, so we could go swimming..." Marik said.

"YAY!"

_ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER ; _

Yugi was wearing a purple pair of swimming trunks,Bakura was wearing silver with a black dragon, Joey a white, Duke was wearing a lime grean and black checkerboard style pair, and Marik was waering a red gulp speedo... Seto was the last one to be dressed. "SETO! Hurry you ass up! we wanna swim!" Duke yelled throught the door. "I don't think I'm coming out, YOU REALLY don't wanna see me in this..." He screamed back."Seto come out! your cant be as bad as Marik's red speedo!" "HEY! I LIKE MY SPEEDO, now Seto, come out or we're coming in!" "FINE!" Seto cried before throwing the door open,barley missing Marik's face."HEy Wat- woooooooowwwwww!"Marik said interupting himself. Seto was wearing a black pair of swim trunks that had red, orange, and silver flames on it, plus it was a little on the tight side..."Well?..."He asked questionally awaiting the reaction..."I'm soo glad your all mine!" Joey said grapping his arm and dragging him to the pool, leaving everyone else to ponder and drool. "Come on! lets get wet!" Joey yelled to them. Yugi looked at Bakura and whispered in his ear,_"After seeing Seto in that, I already am..."_ Bakura laughed as they walked over to the pool and jumped in.

_ABOUT 25 VMINUTES LATER:_

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"HAHA I got you!...Oh no wait it's the diving board...nevermind..."

"DUKE! now you have to start over! you opened your eyes!"

"Well it wasn't my fault! I just caught a diving board!"

"BRING! BRING! BRING!" Joey got out of the pool, so he could answer his phone. "Hello?" Everyone went silent so they could hear at least Joeys end of the conversation.

"OK, Wait...Could you!...Hold on-...But! Ok then!...love you too! bye!" He said hanging up the phone," Geez...Ok, that was Serenity, she said she talked to Mai, who is a little shocked, but ok with it, and she said my mom wants to meet Seto, so she has invited me and him over there for dinner tomorrow night, Serenity also tried to talk to Tea and Tristan who in return told us to burn in hell...yeah...so...what are we playing?" Seto looked at Joey."ME? meet..your gulp _mom_!" 0.o

"Uhuh...which means you have to be a _good boy_." Joey said, jumping back in the pool.

_ABOUT AN HOUR LATER : _

They all walked back into the living room, it was about 5 o'clock, and after about 35 minutes of deciding on what kind of Pizza they were gonna order. As they waited they started to talk. "Hey guys, after it gets dark and after we have pizza, you wanna play truth or dare?" Bakura suggested. "Sure, but won't it be a little boring with it only being guys?" Marik said. "But, thats when it gets fun..." Seto said out of nowhere. anime sweardrop


	4. YOU WHAT ME TO WHAT NOW!

**School's Out For The Weekend**

**NOTE FOR ME... THE AUTHOR...**

**Dragon's Crimson Tears : I just realized how corny the name of this Story is... I mean, come on, of course school is out, it's the weekend... On to other News, schools starts tomorrow for me... WHICH SUX MONKEY ASS!**

**Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Seto, or Joey, of course if I did I would- well... lets not go there (( wink wink )) or anything at all, really...**

**Anyway, let us begin...**

_AFTER THE PIZZA HAD ARRIVED :_

After the large pizza, bread sticks, cheese stick, soda, and chips fight, everyone got cleaned up, and sat in a circle in the living room.

"Umm, who should go first?" Marik asked sitting next to Bakura. (( they were sitting, Yugi , Bakura, Marik, Duke, Seto, Joey and back to Yugi )) " It was Bakura's idea, so he should go first..." Duke said. " Ok, umm, Yugi, truth, dare, double dare, promise, repeat, or Kiss?" " What the hell is Kiss?" Seto asked, because, he had never really played this game before, and he had never heard of Kiss before. " Kiss is were we pick a person, any person, and you have to kiss them, where ever we say to kiss them..." 0.o "oh... I guess that makes...um... sense." Seto said, wishing he hadn't asked at all. " umm, Double dare.." Yugi said, looking into the eyes of his killer."HAHA! I double dare you to put on Marik's Speedo, and sing 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails."

0.o

" You can't be serious!" Yugi screamed, as of now Joey, and Duke had died of laughter. Marik had already gotten up to go get the speedo. "Here Yuggii!" Marik said coming back in with the red devil, and his kareoke machine. "Oh, dear god...FINE! but we have to agree that none of this ever leaves this house!" Yugi said walking out of the room, so he could change. Bakura pulled out a camera. " So much for never leaving the house..." "IT'S FOR THE SCRAPBOOK!" Bakura said in defense. About 2 minutes later, Yugi came out in Marik's Speedo, which was basically 5x his size, and was falling off. "Here" Marik said handing Yugi a safetypin and the microphone. "Do I have to do this?" Yugi said with pleading eyes. "Yup, and if you don't know the words, I have then for you!"

you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god  
you can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell-

**CLICK ! FLASH !**

"BAKURA! I'm gonna kill you!" Yugi said jumping up and chasing his lover all over the living room, he didn't get far though because the speedo fell off as he was running, and he soon dove behind the couch. "Umm... could someone, maybe... get me my clothes?"

**CLICK ! FLASH !**

"Bakura! will you stop that! I swear just as soon as I get some clothes! I swear you won't be able to walk for a WEEK!" Yugi said poking his over the couch. "DUDE! TMI! You've already got images in my head!" Seto said hitting his head on the table, trying to pound out the slide show of Yugi's sex-life, that was now running through his head. "Yeah, and as much of a good view it was, I didn't need to see your ass!" Joey said, trying to pry Seto's forehead off of the table. "HEY! It wasn't my fault! Now somebosy get me my clothes!" "Ok! Ok!" Bakura cried walking over to him with his clothes, " Here you go!" "Thanks Bakura, but don't think your off the hook!"

**CLICK ! FLASH !**

"DAMN IT BAKURA!" Yugi said chsing him again, this time he had at least his pants on. Bakura ended up tripping over Joey landing and landing on Seto, and then Yugi, who also tripped on Joey fell, but no without pulling Duke, who had been trying to get away, down with him.

Marik, who had gone to make drinks came in to find a everyone laying on everyone, and thought the worst of it. " Well, if you guys were going ot have an Orgie, you could have giving a guy a little warning!" He said putting the tray of soda's down. "WE ARE NOT HAVING AN ORGIE! I-I don't think!" Duke mumbled trying to crawl out from under Yugi. "NO, No orgie's on my living room floor!" Marik said helping everyone up. "Ok, I guess it Yugi's turn..." " Um, Joey, Truth, dare, double dare, promise, repeat, or Kiss?" " I'm gonna go with... ohh Geez, no matter what I pick, Yugi's going to make it bad..."He said thinking aloud, " Ok, Truth." "Ohh, good one, anyway Joey, are you a Virgin?" Seto, and Bakura both choked on there soda, actually, Seto almost swollowed his straw. " What did I tell ya? nothing is safe in this game if Yugi's playing... Ok the truth is, no, I am not." It was Mariks and Dukes turn to swollow... their straws."You? Not a Virgin? Wow, that was a suprise!" Duke said, now trying to hide laughter. " Hey! give me a break!" Joey yelled, he would have jumped up and killed him then and there, if Seto hadn't been holding him down. "Ok Joey, calm down it's your turn!" "FINE! Marik! truth, dare double- all that stuff they said." "Hmm, so many choices, um Kiss." "OMG!" Duke exclaimed."What? What's wrong!" Seto said, getting a I.Don't.Know.What's.Going.On.So.Leave.Me.Alone. Look. "Well, everyone has always played truth or Dare with Kiss, but's he's the first to pick it!" Yugi said answering his question."Ok, ok, Marik, you have to FRENCH kiss DUKE!"

"WAHHH!" eye starts twiching uncontrolably. "Yup, now get to it!" Joey said pushing Marik towards Duke. "I'm so gonna get you for this-" Dukes rampage was cut off with a sudden lip-lock with the egyptian .

_INSIDE THE MIND OF DUKE DEVLIN_

_' Damn IT! JOEY! you are so dead! you just wait! WHAT THE FUCK! ohh hehe that right, its a french kiss.. Hey I kinda like this..NO! NO! NO! think of boobs! think of BOOBS! No, can't like this, think of Britney Spears, Jessica Simpson, hn I wonder if they Kiss like this! No! Stop it! must take mind off kiss, SING A SONG..."It's raining men-WHAT THE FUCK! Not the song I needed! '_

**CLICK ! FLASH !**

"BAKURA!" Marik said pulling away from the kiss."I swear if you-" He stopped mid sentence when he turned to find that it was Seto holding the Camera, "What? it's for the scrapbook..." He said giving an innocent smile.

"Hn, there goes the mood..."Yugi said looking rather depressed, this caused everyone to burst with laughter. Marik then looked around. "Seto, your the next victim..." "Dare" " I dare you to DANCE to the THONG SONG by Sisqo." "Oh, my.." Joey said going all buggy-eyed. "Does Seto ever know how to dance? I mean, come on? he's in his office like 24/7!" Yugi cried, imagining Seto, doign the chicken dance. "HEY! I get out! having a brother like Mokuba, you learn a few things..."

_ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER:_

"I..can't...breath..." Joey said after Seto sat back down. "He's like a white verson of Usher!" "HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!" " Dude,I thought you were going to break my floor!" Seto was blush now...

1. Because he was getting bombarded(sp?) with comments

2. Joey had a familar twinkle in his eyes

3. it took alot of nerve to do that...

"OHH god I can't believe I did that!" Bakura, on the other hand was thrilled because he had gotten at least 5 pictures of Seto, if very many different positions. "Ok Seto it's -gulp- your turn..."Joey said. " Duke, all that shit." "Hn, I pick Promise..." Seto got a smug, and yet bone-chilling look on his face. " you have to promise to within the next week- shag Marik..."

0.o ''what? how the hell am I going to do that!''

"well, you could start by kissing him, then moving on-" " I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! YOU DUMB ASS! how am I supposed to want to shag that!" Duke yelled pointing a shaking finger at Marik. "I don't know Duke, you seemed really into the kiss..."Seto said, holding up the Camera,"and I have the picture to prove it..."


	5. I know YOU don't THINK this IS over!

**School's Out For The Weekend**

**A ANOTHER FREAKIN NOTE!**

**:don't read this chapter if you haven't seen Sin City, it has some, not many, but some spoilers!**

**Oh, this will be kinda short, because I'm running on empty, so if you want to help me out with some ideas, I'm open! 24.7**

**Dragon's Crimson Tears : Sorry this is taking so long, but school has started so I don't know how long this will take... BUT! I WILL NOT FORGET YOU! ohh, and I'm going to try to start something else, because it's been stuck in my head forever... but I would really like for those of you who have been posting messages on this story, to help me write it when the time comes...Oh and there a 3 characters in here that are mine... Tiffany, Faye, and Natalie! mine, mine, mine!**

**Question (( 5 cookies to the person who answers me first, and 2 to every person who trys after that! .)) What the hell is a Mary-Sue?**

QUIZ START!

" Wow Seto, I don't believe you went that way with that..." Joey said as they got ready to watch a movie. They could hear Yugi and Bakura arguing over what movie they were going to watch..."THE GRUDGE!" "THE RING!" "THE GRUDGE!" "THE RING!" "Shut the HELL UP!" Marik said not really in the mood to hear there lovers quarrel..."WE! are gonig to let someone eslse pick! umm, how bout you Duke?" He had JUST walked in and really didn't know what was going on. "Do what now?" "Pick the movie!" "Oh, how about... Sin City?" "Isn't that one like REALLY gory and shit?" Seto said, trying to recall what they had said in the readings for the movie. "Yeah, but it has a good plot, and the acting was wonderful...Plus it has actors like Bruce Willis and Elijah Woods..." Marik thought about it for a minute,"Well, if it has Brucey in it, it HAS to be good!" He said jumping up and poping it into the DVD player, and back down in between Joey and Duke...(( this is now they were sitting... Duke, Marik, Joey and Seto on the couch, and Yugi and Bakura were sitting with each other it the floor.

By the time it came to the part where Kevin ((E.Woods)) eats that case worker woman's hand, Bakura was hiding, Yugi had thrown up, and Joey looked green-ish...

When The Yellow dude, tired to rape that girl, And Bruce shot himself in the head Duke looked like he was going to cry, and throw up at the same time... "Umm well, Duke was right, it did have a good plot..." "And Seto was right, it was VERY GORY!" Yugi said, getting sicker every minute he thought about that chinese girl, cutting those people into many little pieces. "Ohh,I GONNA B-" He tried to say as he ran for the bathroom.

"Personally, I thought it was the best movie ever, especially the part where he went to fire that gun, and it backfired, and the gun thing went into his forhead! that was awsome!" Marik said. "Marik, your Yami is showing..." Bakura noted. "Well...Now what do you wanna do?" "We could do one of four things, 1. We could go to bed, 2. we could just watch some tv or another movie, 3. We could go skinny dipping in Mariks pool, but I doubt it especially since he out ruled the orgy, OR 4. we could go to the mall..."

_ABOUT 35 MINUTES LATER AT THE MALL_

"Well, where do you want to go? we have 3 and a half hours before they close... " Spencers and Hot topic..." Duke said a little too loud, and recieving sexy smirks from the young girls walking around."I for one want to go see the food court!" Joey said, causing everyone to laugh. "Ok, Spencers, then food court, then Hot Topic, and then we can just walk around for a little bit til it closes at 12." And off to Spencers they went. As soon as Seto walked in he knew there was going to be trouble, across the store, stood Tiffany. Tiffany was a bitch, who thought she owned Seto, even if he had turned he down only a THOUSAND times. He tried to duck behind a ' KISS ' Poster, but it was too late, she had spotted her prey.

"SETOOO HUNNY!" She said running up to him, and hugging him, to a point where he couldn't breath. "Where have you been? You forgot to give me a kiss Friday, you seemed to be in a hurry...Can't think of why!" As of this moment all eyes were on them, mainly Joeys, who's were now burning holes into Tiffanys head. Luckily for Seto, Joey kept his cool and calmly walked up to Tiffany and tapped her n the shoulder. "Excuse me miss..." " WHAT do YOU want HATER! I know I'm pretty but do you have to hit on me while I'm with my boy toy!" Joey's face got red with anger, but still keep himself under control. "Actually Biotch, the reason I can over here, not to pass out from your smell, but you ask you to get your fat ass off my man!"Joey said pulling Seto up with one hand, causing her to fall flat on the floor. " YOUR MAN! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! IT'S ONE THING TO TAKE MY MAN, BUT TOO INSULT ME WHILE DOING IT, YOU MUSTA BEEN A CRACK BABY!" She yelled jmping up and getting up in Joey's face. "Excuse me? I know you didn't just call me a crack baby, you poor excuse for a dick sucking whore, you blow your boyfriend, and I'll blow mine!" He said putting his arms around Seto. " Blow my boyfri- Ahh now it's on, especially since you got your hands all wrapped up on him!" Seto was becoming angry, this ass wipe had insulted his lover one to many times. "Excuse me! Miss-can't-get-a-clue-Tiffany, weither you like it or not I am his man, and NOT yours, so go home paint you nails one more time, and get a fucking new personality, I have never and WILL NEVER think of as anything more then annoying white trash, so FUCK OFF!" He said pulling Joey into a romatic looking hug and glaring at her. " You mean? you really! YOUR GAY!" She shrieked causing some of the heads to turn in the store. "Hell yeah, for one guys have less emotion breakdowns, and Hey! No periods!" Bakura said walking up next to Joey, and Yugi followed on the other side of Seto," Plus, you don't have to worry about Anniversary's because you'll both forget them!" She was flaming with anger, and was glaring at Joey. " You just wait, your little posse isn't always be here for you you blonde ass bitch!" She said turing to leave only to find herself face to face with Marik and Duke. " We'll your right, his posse won't always be there, but one of us will, so you'd better watch it, Because I'm not afraid to hit a bitch!" Duke said crossing his arms and giving an evil smirk."And what's wrong with being blonde? we have more fun!" Marik said twirling his hair. She ran out of the store almost crying with angry tears. Marik looked at Duke and gave him a high five, then whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush maddly.

Seto heard the sound of clapping from behind him. He and the others turned to find 2 girls standing there. One, short looking one with black hair and purple eyes, the other with red hair and green eyes, both goth looking. " What? " Joey said confused with puppy dog eyes. " Nothing, we just thought you handled that homophobic bitch nicely, job well done, so are you all gay?" The raven haired girl asked. " We'll we are, and those two over there are, and the dice man and the egyptian, well we're working on it..." Bakura said giving one of his oh so cute smiles. " Oh, Awsome, we'll I'm Faye and this is my girlfriend Natalie...She's mute so don't try talking to her..." She said paying for her posters and liter case with wierd saying on it. Natalie made some hand gesters and Faye translated. "Natalie wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us in the food court, thats where we're heading now." Considering the fact that now Spencers had lost their intreast, they decided to go.

Joey and Bakura got something from Burger King, Seto got Sushi, Yugi, Marik, and Duke got Subway, and the girls got pizza. They all introduced themselves after sitting down. " So, how long have you been going out Faye?" Bakura asked talking a bite from his burger. " About 3 years now...After she had her accident, Me and most of her family were the olny ones there, all her other friends gave up on her like she had Cancer or something..." " If you don't mind me asking, What kind of accident was it?" Seto asked eating a piece of raw octopus.((hehe had to write that...)) "Well, when she was like ten, someone tried to drown her, and all they did was suceed in taking away her voice." Faye said answering it as if were any old question.

" Who was it?" "Her dad" Joey stopped eating, and looked down at the floor, yeah, he knew how it felt, damn old drunk. Yugi noticed Joey's reaction, and wanted to change the subject, but he didn't have to..." Well, Well, Well, look who it is!" They all turned to find the three Yami's standing there. " Ohh, no not what I needed..." Marik and Bakura said in usion. " HELOOO Marik my little buddy..." Yami Marik said pinching her cheek. Natalie made some more gesters. " Natalie wants to know why these people are so rude." Faye translated, causing everyone at the table to start laughing or giggling. "Well, anyways, seriously what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were going to someones house?" Yami Yugi asked. "We are, Mariks, but we came here when we started to get bored." Seto said. "Ok, now that we answered your questions, what ar you doing here?" Duke said coming out of scilence." We're here because they put some more Gir T-shirts out in at Hot Topic, and you know how Yami Bakura is about Gir." Yami Marik said rolling his eyes.

_**FAST FORWARD TO PARKING LOT**_

They walked out into the parking lot, and found a group of 18 people waiting for them. Including Tea, Tristen, Tiffany, some cheer leaders, and football players. They knew why they were here...


	6. FUCK you BUTT fucker! smack!

**Schools Out For The Weekend**

**Dragon's Crimson Tears :I'm sooo sorry that I left this off at such a bad part, but it was almost 10, and I needed to post what I had, and go to sleep... I'm soo happy this story is going soo well, I didn't know I had it in me... iwould like to dedicate this story, to everyone who has written to it, I LOVE YOU! And yes, let us all kill the Homophobic people! It's making bisexual people like me live in fear, so this Chapter of the story, I dedicated to all the Gay, Lesbian, and Bisexual people out there, REMEMBER! Tell your friends! **

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone for the original Anime, BUT! I do own, Natalie, Faye, Tiffany, and all the preppy oh-my-god-like cheerleaders and football players.**

**Question (( 5 cookies to the person who answers me first, and 2 to every person who trys after that! .)) What the hell is a Mary-Sue?**

QUIZ START!

Joey stared hard at Tristan and Tea, Why? Just because they weren't his friends anymore, didn't mean they hard to be here for this. "What do you want you bunch of Monkey Suckers want?" Duke said being the first to speak out of both groups."We think that scum like you should be wiped off this planet, so we came to do it!" Cried David (( captian of the football team)) "I heard you turned the lovely miss Tiffany, and we came to make sure you knew what you we're doing!" A blonde girl said from behind a guy they knew and Kay. "Yeah,"Seto started,"I'd rather have an ass fucker then an ass kisser!" "I know you didn't call her! THE CAPTAIN OF THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD! AN ASS KISSER!" Screamed Linsey((another girl))

Ryou Bakura stood in front of them, and looked straight in the eyes before opening his mouth, " READY OK! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HEAR, SETO HAS NO INTEREST, IN A SLUT LIKE YOU DEAR, HE DOESN'T LIKE YOUR FAKE ASS TITS, AND HE THINKS THAT YOU SMELL GROSS, BUT MAYBE IT'S YOUR ADDITUDE, I THINK HE HATES THE MOST! " He stopped for a moment to take a breath, then continued, " Give me a 'S'! Give me a 'L' , Give me a 'U', Give me 'T' WHAT"S THAT SPELL? TIFFANY! "

Davids fist was heading straight for Ryou face, But another hand caught it first...David stared at Natalie, 'A GIRL! How the HELL do a girl CATCH my hand?' David was pissed now, not only because A girl had just blocked his punch, but Because she had done it in front of the whole football team! His other hand went swinging at her face, she ducked and caught it to, holding it behind his back. " Umm, Natalie? how did you do that! " Yugi screamed out of shock, he had never seen someone move so fast. She kicked David it the back, and sent him flying into his posse. "AHHH" He screamed. " Natalie, has been taking Karate sice she lost her voice, we decided since se couldn't scream, she need to know how to defend herself if she was ever caught alone..." Faye said, answer Yugi's earlier question. " LOOK Yugi, and Joey, we really don't wanna do this!" Tea started, " All you have to do is dump your _gay _lovers and we can go home, and all will be forgiven!" Joey looked shocked, Seto didn't know if it was because she was giving him an option, or if it was because it was the easy way out... He really didn't want to know, if he did listen to her, Joey and Seto would be no more, the same would go with Ryou and Yugi, But Yami DID NOT look very pleased. "YOU mean to tell me, that you will forgive Yugi and Joey if they drop everything they have worked to get and protect, and come running back to you and Tristan? " He said stepping out from the shadows. "Yeah, and no one will get hurt! now come on Yugi!" Tea said walking out towards them, and holding out her hand to lil' Yug ((sorry! I couldn't help it!)) " I-I don- " Yugi said stuttering as he stared at Ryou Bakura. " NO! I won't! If you can't accept Yugi, Seto, Ryou and me, then fuck off! I won't just give up on them, and put my self in denile for you! I don't care if you put me in a fuck coma, but you try to pull that shit again and I will personally remove you from the land of the living!" Joey said standing in front of the others in a protecting stance..."FINE JOEY! you know I tried to give you another chance, but I guess I'm just gonna have to hurt you anyway! you mother fucking ass licking dog from hell! " She screamed. (( bad move ))

Tea felt someone tap he shoulder, and she turned her head slightly, only to find herself greeted my a balled up fist, which sent her flying to the ground with a broken nose. Mai stood there and looked down at her ex-best female friends body, "I know you don't think is over bitch!" Mai obviously was O.K with Joey and thier current posistion. " Mai! I thought you hated Joey! why the hell- " " I loved Joey, and If Seto can make him happier then I could, then let him be happy! I'll move on anyway Tea! So get off your ass, and go wash your hair a couple moore times, and get something to stop the bleeding, but just a little warning, IF I see any of your little friends go near them in a disrespectful way again, I'll run you over!" Mai said before turning around and getting back in her car, " Come on Serenity! We got to go!" Serenity ran right pass them, none and I MEAN NONE! of them had even know she was there..." How? DID? What ever...Marik can we go back to your place now? I don't wanna see anymore people get hurt... that don't have to..."Joey said looking at Tea, who was now being lead to one of the football players cars. Marik nodded, and soon the Yami's, the lesbians, and rest soon parted...ohh yeah.. It had been a long night...

**BACK AT MARIKS**

Joey walked into Mariks living room, and fell back onto the couch, many un-expected things had happened, he was glad that Mai was OK with the whole, "I'm Gay.." thing, He was also happy that there had been so many people there to help them out. "so... Bed time? " Ryou asked coming in behind Seto and Yugi. " Yeah... after that I think everyone need some rest..." He looked at the clock, 1:30. " Where are we gonna sleep?" A sleepy Duke asked almost falling over. "Well, if Yugi and Bakura don't mind, they can share a Bedroom, and Seto and Joey can sleep in my mom and dad's room... and hmmm... Duke you can sleep 1 of 2 places..." Marik stated fading off. "Where?" He asked almost falling over again. " Well, there's the couch.. or my room, your choice." "Sure...whatever..." He said finally falling over, asleep. " MY room it is !" Marik said walking over to him and picking him up. "Come on guys, I'll show you where you will be sleeping..." Marik said leading them up the stairs.

**NEXT MORNING**

Joey woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs and toast and ham...((I need to stop!)) He sat up slowly, he heard someone yellinghe couldn't tell voer what though... " Blueberry!" " Chocolate!" " BlueBerry!" " Chocolate!" "BLUE-BERRY!" " I WANT CHOCOLATE!" "Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to SLEEP!" Seto yelled from beise him, trying to muffle the sounds with his pillow. " Seto, come on, we have to get up, and go stop them..." "Stop them from what!" He demanded. " well, if they don't kill each other... then there going to fuck each other on the table, now do you really want to eat on the table after that!" Joey said getting up, not bothering to put a shirt on, he ws after all, wearing really big, loose, and baggy, grey sleep pants. "FINE!" Seto shrieked, getting up as well, he on the other hand, had on only black boxers, so he put on a white wife-beater. They walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Duke and Marik were argueing over what kind of pancakes they wanted. "Blue-" " STRAWBERRY!" Seto Cried in a tone that left no room for arguments.

**AT BREAKFAST**

Joey sat next to Duke, who sat next to Marik, then Yugi, Bakura, and Seto, and back to him. They were TRYING to eat quietly, until Seto's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

_"HI Brother!"_

" Oh, hey Mokie, What's wrong? Blue eyes got fleas?"

_"umm, I don't think so, but anyways... I wanted to know if I could go to a friends house?"_

"Do I know them? and can I trust them with you?"

_"I really like them,and I know them well, and yes you can trust them!"_

"WAIT! What do you mean you like them? is this your girlfriend Mokuba! And don't lie to me!"

OK, as of now, everyone is stop eating and is listening carefully...

_"Ummm You could kinda sorta say that..."_

"Mokuba!"

_"Well, I don't really know ok! he's really cool, and I really wanna go to his house! now can I go? PLEASE? big brother..."_

"FIne! But if he doesn't behave himself, I'm going ot ground you!"

_"BUT! ahh Whatever! bye Seto!" _

**CLICK!**

Seto looked around, all eyes were on him.."WHAT! It was just Mokuba!"

Everyone busted out laughing...


	7. REALLY short BUT to THE point!

**Schools Out For The Weekend**

Dragons Crimson Tears : Kilianera! You get the cookies! Love ya doll...

Note! to all you people who fear me making Mokuba gay! Don't worry. I'm probably just going to make him Bisexual... . hehe... anyways, I want to tell everyone who is reading this that you've wasted about 6 seconds because this sentence is unimportant... don't you feel stupid? anyway, love ya!

STORY START!

Bakura, Yugi, Duke, and Seto had left already, and Joey had decided that he had nothing better to do, so he stayed behind to help Marik clean up. "So, Marik, Did you and Duke-" "No! I don't know what you think other wise Joey, but **I **am an apple in the tree! and Duke's gonna have to do more than flash his stupid sexy smile to get me into bed!" Marik said tearing up the pizza boxes and throwing them away. "Makes sense, but what I really want to know now, is if YOU wanna do it?" Joey had been picking up the living room, and came into the kichen with Marik's speedo hanging for the end of a hanger, obviously not wanting to touch it. "Hey! why are you carrying my speedo like that!" " THATS WHY! IT'S **YOUR **SPEEDO!" Marik got the idea...

"So...this thing with you and Mr.Kaiba, is it working out? I mean, after all the stuff you have to go through, the teasing, and the fighting... is really all worth it?" Joey had to think about Mariks question for a little bit... Sure he loved Seto, and would do anything for him... was it worth it? Being gay, lesbian, and/or bisexual was extremely hard... You don't want to hide, but you don't want to be discarded as nothing more then a freak of nature. You lose friends and make more enemies, you get things taken from you, oppertunities aren't as open to you anymore... and no one wants you...

On The otherhand

You get to be different, and you can make different friends. You don't have to worry about fitting in, because you already don't. You can love, hate, or like who or what you want. You can be who you want, because no one notices you. You may have enemies, but that which doe's not kill you, makes you stronger...

"Yeah, Marik... I'd have to say its all worth it..."

**I know this was very short, but it was only made to make a point to all those Homophobic assholes... Anyway, how long should I make this story, and I need to know if you guys want a lemon/sex scene in it!**


	8. NOTE to ALL my HOMIES!

**School's Out For The Weekend**

**NOTE **

Dragon's Crimson Tears : Seems everyone wants a sex scene...BUT! it won't be in this Story, I might do a sequal, to School's Out For The Weekend, and call it... School's Out For the Summer, and put all my really nasty stuff there! And I could make a third, making it a trilogy, and Call it, School's Out For LIfe! and that one would follow them into adult hood, and probably a child (( other then Mokie!)) Anyway, how does that sound? ---Directed at the people who comment on my story, those of you who free-loaf, must go with the votes from the rest of them.


	9. Listen to my words, my friends

**Schools Out For The Weekend**

Dragon's Crimson Tears : This is the last chapter... it has a really long speech that Seto makes, adressing everyone, and I want you to read it with the most kind hearted-ness you can, and think about it, because it's all true... I want to adress all and every homophobic out there... this Chapter is for you... Please... Don't discriminate against us, just because we live the way we want to...

Seto stood outside Joeys house, waitnig for the slow poke to hurry up, it was Monday and he had promised him he would pick him up.

"JOEY! Hurry it up! Time is MONEY!" He yelled. "Only for you rich people! We poor people have to work for some things!" Joey shouted, slamming the front door as he came out. "ARE YOU SAYING I DON"T WORK FOR ANYTHING?" Seto said tackling him to the ground... hitting the large pile of leaves that Joey had raked up the day before. "No, I'm saying your ass is a lazy ass..." He lightly kissed Seto on the cheek, trying to make his mind stray, for a least a moment so he could get out of his current position. "Trying to make me forget you in trouble huh? Well forget it! Now, get up and get in the car BEFORE I SPANK YOU!" Seto said, getting off so Joey could get up. The ride was quiet, but at least it was a short ride.

**AT SCHOOL**

Joey got out for Seto's lemo first, then Seto himself. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was starring at him. 'huh, I wonder what's going on...Oh look! there's Yugi' "HEY YUGI!" He cried out as he walked up to the group. "Huh? Oh, Hey Joey, Seto" Yugi said, pulling away from Bakura. After Joey finished telling all of his friends hi, he asked Yugi if he was ready for the report, which, they had to read aloud. "Yeah, I'm ready for the most part... I just don't like the part where we have to stand in front of the class and read it..." He said before looking around. "Um Joey?..." He whispered," Everyone is starring at you?" "Yeah.. I wonder why...Do I have something on my face?" Everyone started laughing as they headed off for their first block classes.

**1ST BLOCK**

Seto stood in the front of the class, right next to Joey... The teacher had selected them to go first, because she said she thinks they qwould be the ' most interesting' to hear about. So there he stood, trying to figure out how to start...

"When I fist saw Joey Wheeler, I thought, wow another freaking wanna be trying to get close to someone with money... But long since this assignment was given out, many aspects of my life has changed." Seto said, trying to grab the listeners attention, which had obviously worked, considering EVERYONE was watching him.

"But, as I talked to him, and watched him, I began to understand why he is the way he is... He has something good to wake up in the morning, It's not money, good grades, a job, or even a dog... He has what most people don't...Good, reliable friends... People like Yugi Moto, and Ryou Bakura... Neither of which did I pay any attention to until I had to spend my time with him. I learned more things in this past weekend, then I have ever learned in such a short period of time, or from one person." Oh yeah, he defineitly had their attention.

"Doing this project on Gay Marriage ment that I would have to put myself in a Gay man's shoes, which believe me wasn't that hard, but you have to think, act, dream, love, and believe like them. This past weekend was the hardest weekend of my entire life... Being a gay male, a lesbian or even a Bisexual, has to be one of the hardest things for a person. You get discriminated against, for one reason and one reason only. Your different. You don't think or live a certain way, and they immediantly point the finger at you. If you ever want to feel like someone is degrading you, or putting you down... Then by all means don't deny your sexuality, because more people think that Gay Marriage is evil, yet they believe in abortion, which, no matter how you look at it, is the murder of a child not even given a chance. I don't understand what's with people these days, In history, such as ancient Greece, it was excepted, at least everything up to marriage was. I don't know why you will try to hurt someone, call them hurtful names, make them feel unwanted, and put them down, just to make them want to commit suicide, and just to rid the world of people you don't like."

Joey looked like he was going ot cry... actually everyone looked that way... Seto had them right where he wanted him...

"I learned one very important thing this weekend though, you can find love in any shape, form, or color, and I for one found love in the most unexpected places. And whether, or not, you believe it's right. I will always love, My Joey Wheeler..." He said as he leaned over and kissed his deeply on the mouth...


End file.
